


Вечные порывы

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Making Out, Reylo – Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, college senior rey, english major rey, high school english teacher ben, minor dirty talk at the end, no real smut, reylo au, teacher-teaching assistant relationship, the students ship it, they're soft your honor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Бен Соло — учитель английского в средней школе Чандрилы, который питает очень нежные чувства к своей учебной ассистентке, студентке колледжа Рей. Она очень красивая, и все ученики от нее без ума (и шипперят их вместе), но такой девушке уж точно не может понравиться такой занудный тихоня, как он.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Вечные порывы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [neverending whims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671675) by [blessedreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo). 



> Основано на промпте из Twitter: «Мне нужно AU, где Бен — учитель средней школы, а Рей — его ассистентка из выпускного класса колледжа, и чтобы студенты шипперили их вместе, а Бен по утрам приносил Рей кофе, но особое внимание нужно уделить тому, какой же он неловкий, этот Бен-учитель-истории-Соло».  
> Я немного его поправила, но спасибо за потрясающую идею! Надеюсь, вам понравится!

— Так, успокаиваемся. Занимайте свои места, — обращается Бен к полному классу шумных подростков. 

Преподавание современной американской литературы в школе Чандрилы — это одна из самых приятных и в то же время самых сложных вещей, которыми он занимался в своей жизни. Он любит своих учеников и гордится своими уроками, но необходимость усмирять двадцать пять буйных подростков вызывает свои трудности.

— Как ваши выходные, мистер Соло? — с улыбкой спрашивает одна из его учениц, Талли.

— Без происшествий, спасибо. Хотя я полагаю, что ваш вопрос вызван желанием сократить время урока, — невозмутимо отвечает он с присущим ему сухим юмором. Ученики смеются, и это отличный способ привлечь их внимание. — А теперь перейдем к сегодняшнему блицопросу по «Великому Гэтсби» — открывайте тетради, текст перед вами.

Он машет в сторону проектора, показывая на сегодняшнее письменное задание, и дает ученикам десять минут, чтобы ответить на вопрос на основе прочитанной книги. По его задумке, вопросы должны быть интересными, но не слишком сложными, главным образом ради экономии времени на выставление оценок.

Вот почему он был благодарен школьному совету, позволившему ему взять ассистента из одного из местных колледжей, чтобы тот помогал ставить оценки и готовить планы уроков. Так он мог легко поддерживать здоровый баланс между занятиями и собственной литературной деятельностью. Проблема возникла в виде молодой и очень красивой старшекурсницы по имени Рей Ниима. Ее специализацией, конечно же, был английский язык, а работа — оплачиваемой стажировкой, которая к тому же позволяла набрать дополнительные зачетные единицы. Встретив ее в первый день учебного года, от удивления он будто лишился дара речи — настолько она была красивой и жизнерадостной. 

Рей сразу же стала любимицей его учеников: девушки постоянно хихикали с ней перед началом занятий, а парни безуспешно пытались флиртовать. Он не отрицал, что чувствовал уколы ревности, но, будучи одиноким тридцатиоднолетним учителем средней школы, был уверен, что здесь у него нет никаких шансов. Тем не менее он старался вести себя как можно любезнее, оставаясь при этом в рамках приличий, и каждое утро приветствовал ее кофе и дружелюбной улыбкой. Поблагодарив, она всегда ярко улыбалась в ответ, и это всегда было лучшим началом его дня.

Пока ученики отвечают на вопрос, он понимает, что ее маленький стол в дальней части класса пуст. Его охватывает паника. Что, если она заболела? Что, если ее машина сломалась? Что, если она настолько ненавидела эту работу, что просто уволилась, а его еще не поставили в известность? При виде открывшейся задней двери у него вырывается вздох облегчения: входит она, и яркие ореховые глаза почти сразу встречаются с его. Она с серьезным видом шепчет извинения и спешит к своему столу, сжимая в руках тетради и учебные материалы. Не отрывая учеников от задания, он берет второй стакан с кофе и медленно направляется к ней, рассекая море парт и пытаясь делать вид, что наблюдает за классом. Едва он оказывается рядом, на ее лице появляется улыбка.

Она разговаривает с ним быстрым и мягким шепотом.

— Доброе утро, мистер Соло. Простите, я опоздала, произошла огромная авария…

— Все в порядке, Рей. Я рад, что ты не пострадала. И я говорил, что ты можешь звать меня Беном и говорить «ты», — с улыбкой шепчет он в ответ, протягивая ей кофе. — Извини, наверное, он немного остыл. 

— Ничего. — Она тихо усмехается. — Спасибо... Бен. 

Улыбнувшись, он кивает и возвращается к своему месту, чтобы завершить письменную часть урока.

— Так, ребята, время вышло. Сегодняшний вопрос звучал так: «Если бы действие “Великого Гэтсби“ разворачивалось в наши дни, что бы мог сделать Гэтсби, чтобы привлечь внимание Дейзи?» Кто-нибудь хочет поделиться своим мнением? — спрашивает он. 

Класс наполняют приглушенные голоса и шуршание страниц. Он замечает, как несколько пар студентов ухмыляются друг другу и перешептываются, перебегая взглядом с него на Рей, но просто качает головой. Ви Моради поднимает руку, и Бен кивает в ее сторону.

— Ну... Я представляю мистера Гэтсби учителем или кем-то вроде того. И он был бы настолько очарован Дейзи, видя ее каждый день, что пытался бы делать разные приятные мелочи: например, открывал бы перед ней дверь и приносил кофе… 

По классу пробегают смешки, и Бен откашливается, заставляя учеников сосредоточиться. Он старается не обращать внимания на то, что у него горят уши, и определенно отказывается смотреть на Рей в ее уголке. 

— И да, продолжал бы в том же духе, но затем понял бы, что Дейзи ничего не замечает, поэтому придется проявить творческий подход и сделать нечто большое. Например, в книге он устраивал огромные вечеринки, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что современный мистер Гэтсби является поклонником вечеринок... 

Смех в комнате становится громче, словно у класса есть общая шутка, о которой он и понятия не имеет.

— Спасибо, Ви. В этом определенно что-то есть, — говорит Бен, прочищая горло. 

Не в силах справиться с собой, он бросает взгляд на Рей, которая кусает губу, пытаясь скрыть застенчивую улыбку. Отлично... ее явно смущает это вопиющее сравнение. Какое унижение.

Больше он никого не просит зачитывать свои ответы: в них почти наверняка найдется что-то общее.

Ему давно известно, что ученики думают, что они с Рей должны быть вместе. Однажды он слышал, как Рива Розетта и Грир Соннел сказали, что «шипперят» их. Озадаченный этим выражением, он нашел его в Urban Dictionary (этот сайт ему пришлось добавить в закладки, чтобы не отставать от своих учеников) и покраснел от смущения. Хорошо, что он не стал уточнять его значение у Рей, — сгорел бы от стыда.

Остаток урока проходит спокойно; Бен рассказывает о символике зеленого света и иногда поглядывает на Рей, проверяющую работы в углу. Звенит звонок, и ученики начинают расходиться; некоторые проходят мимо Рей, чтобы поболтать с ней и посмеяться. Второй урок у него свободный, и обычно в это время он готовит планы уроков или проставляет оценки, но Рей уже почти закончила оценивать последние работы, а он подготовил планы на остаток семестра. Как только последний ученик закрывает дверь, он прочищает горло и подходит к ее столу.

— Что скажешь об этих эссе? — небрежно спрашивает он.

— Думаю, на этот раз все неплохо, — она пожимает плечами, с улыбкой поднимая на него взгляд. — Только два человека решили использовать шрифт Comic Sans, так что я считаю, это победа.

— Ого, да я сделал из них настоящих литературоведов, — саркастически замечает он, зарабатывая прекрасный звонкий смешок от Рей. Он пытается сесть за одну из ученических парт перед ней, но быстро понимает, насколько она мала для его крупного тела, застревая намертво. 

— О нет, дай помогу.

Прежде чем он успевает отказаться, она бросается к нему и кладет руки ему на бедра. Он едва не ахает от прикосновения ее мягких теплых пальцев, а Рей не сводит с него глаз, осторожно вытаскивая его из промежутка между столом и стулом. Едва он выбирается, она спотыкается, но ему удается поймать ее, обхватив рукой за поясницу, и их лица оказываются всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Оба тяжело дышат от затраченных усилий и нового прилива энергии, на мгновение застывая в этом положении. Ему приходится сопротивляться непреодолимому желанию поцеловать ее слегка приоткрытые губы, и он радуется, когда его тело возвращается к реальности и тянет их обоих за собой. 

— Это было опасно, — говорит он, немного запыхавшись. Она кивает с благодарной улыбкой. — Слушай, раз нам не надо тратить время на оценки и планы, почему бы не пойти позавтракать? Дальше по улице есть отличное кафе, думаю, тебе понравится.

Ее глаза на мгновение расширяются, уголки приоткрытых губ ползут вверх. 

— Да... было бы здорово. Давай.

— Отлично. Мы можем взять мою машину, — сообщает он, не до конца веря, что все это происходит на самом деле, и сопровождает ее к выходу из класса. 

Перед тем как пойти на парковку, он берет ключи и бумажник. Это не свидание, это не свидание, это не свидание...

*

Мысленная мантра о том, что это не свидание, постепенно утрачивает свою силу. Когда они подошли к «Кантине», его рука потянулась к ее спине, чтобы провести внутрь. Он быстро отстранился, будто прикосновение обожгло его, но даже если Рей что-то заметила, то, к счастью, не подала виду. Как только они садятся напротив друг друга в одной из пустых кабинок, Бен быстро берет меню и пытается скрыть за ним свой румянец.

— Бен Соло! — восторженно кричит чей-то голос, привлекая их внимание. 

— У тебя хватило наглости заявиться в мой ресторан спустя месяцы отсутствия! — с притворным возмущением шутит Маз. 

Рей хихикает, а Бен со смехом закатывает глаза.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Маз. Извини, этот учебный год оказался напряженным, — отвечает он. Внимание Маз быстро переключается на Рей, и он почти слышит, как крутятся винтики в хитрой голове давней подруги его семьи, поэтому пытается вмешаться, прежде чем она зайдет слишком далеко. 

— Маз, это Рей Ниима. Она работает со мной в школе.

— Приятно познакомиться, дорогая. Я не знала, что в ту школу начали принимать на работу таких хорошеньких учительниц, — ухмыляется она. 

Рей краснеет. 

— О, я не учительница. Я учебная ассистентка Бена, мы работаем вместе, — вежливо уточняет она. 

Глаза Маза загораются, и он понимает, что влип. Маз и его мать общаются на регулярной основе, и хотя последняя знает о Рей, он уверен, что у нее уже возникали подозрения по поводу его чувств.

— А-а-а-а, поняла! Значит, вы одна команда, отлично. Я знаю этого парня с пеленок, поэтому, если с ним возникнут какие-то проблемы, просто дай мне знать. 

Пока Маз смеется, Бен мечтает провалиться сквозь землю. Рей, кажется, наслаждается его смущением, и он поспешно пытается повернуть разговор в нужное русло. Он заказывает вегетарианский омлет, она — французские тосты, и Маз одаривает его еще одной понимающей ухмылкой, прежде чем уйти и заняться их заказами. 

— Извини за это. Ее иногда заносит, — говорит Бен с кривой улыбкой.

— Нет, все нормально! Думаю, это здорово — расти рядом с таким человеком. Ты родился в Чандриле?

— Да, родился и вырос. А еще учился в местной школе, так что преподавать здесь теперь кажется очень странным. До сих пор не могу привыкнуть называть своего старого учителя химии по имени, — смеется он.

— Ничего себе, потрясающе. Мне бы не хотелось вернуться в школу Джакку, это был кошмар, — усмехается она.

— Сочувствую. Им бы повезло, если бы ты пришла к ним на работу, — возможно, ситуация изменилась бы к лучшему. Хотя я буду рад, если тебя примут в школу Чандрилы после выпуска.

Он старается не подавиться кофе после такого признания. Хороший ход, Соло.

— Честно говоря, это было бы замечательно. Мне здесь нравится, и было бы здорово поработать с этими ребятами. Не говоря уже о том, что у меня есть друг среди преподавателей, — шутит она, играя бровями. 

Он смеется и кивает.

— Разумеется. Я расскажу тебе, где в комнате отдыха спрятана самая вкусная еда и как можно сбежать со школьных собраний.

— Как по мне, отличное предложение! — смеется она, чокаясь с его кофейной кружкой.

Оставшаяся часть завтрака проходит хорошо, между ними легко завязывается разговор. Она рассказывает об учебе и о приближающемся выпускном, он — о романе, который сейчас пишет. Она с горящими глазами слушает, как он говорит о сюжете и ходе работы, и несколько раз Бен почти теряет ход мыслей — просто потому что сам теряется в ее взгляде. Маз, к счастью, не слишком любопытна, но все равно заворачивает для Рей кусок своего знаменитого чизкейка. Когда Рей встает, чтобы выйти из их кабинки, Маз подмигивает Бену и ухмыляется, а он в ответ лишь качает головой и смеется.

До кампуса они добираются быстро и входят в его пустой класс за несколько минут до окончания второго урока. Пока Бен перебирает бумаги на своем столе, Рей подходит и встает напротив. 

— Спасибо за завтрак, было очень вкусно. Хотя мне не очень понравилось, что за все заплатил ты, — хихикает она, скрещивая руки на груди. 

Он смеется и выпрямляет спину.

— Считай это благодарностью за то, что ты терпишь меня каждый день.

— Почему ты решил, что я терплю тебя, а не наслаждаюсь своим временем? — с любопытством спрашивает она, делая шаг в его сторону. 

Он сглатывает, пытаясь понять, насколько близко они оказались друг к другу.

— Никто никогда не говорил мне, что ему нравится моя компания, — отвечает он, неуверенно шагая навстречу.

— Какая глупость, — с уверенностью заявляет она. — Мне в тебе нравится очень многое. Как ты общаешься с учениками, какой ты умный... твои волосы, глаза, улыбка...

— Рей… — тихо хрипит он, когда они оказываются практически вплотную. 

Ее взгляд опускается к его рту, и он понимает, что тоже смотрит на ее слегка приоткрытые губы.

Он понятия не имеет, как это случилось, но внезапно они целуются, и Рей касается его шеи, а его руки сжимают ее бедра, притягивая ближе. Все происходит нежно, сладко, а их губы обмениваются невысказанными словами, которые недоступны его пониманию. Она с готовностью приоткрывает рот, впуская его язык, и с тихим стоном позволяет углубить поцелуй. Одна его рука скользит вверх и вниз по ее талии, а другая касается поясницы, чтобы они оказались еще ближе, будто Рей все еще была слишком далеко. Скользнув по шее, ее пальцы запутываются в его волосах, и он понимает, что ему нравится, как она прикасается к его коже.

До отвращения громкий звонок вырывает их обратно в реальность, и они отстраняются, будто этот звук принес с собой удар тока. Оба потрясенно смотрят друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами, и Бен открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его мозг не может подобрать слова. Из его горла вырывается тихий звук, но, прежде чем он может стать чем-то большим, в класс входит первая пара учеников. Рей делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений, не отрывая от него ореховых глаз. Он прочищает горло и поворачивается, уставившись на свой стол и пытаясь восстановить самообладание, прежде чем послать все куда подальше и втянуть ее в еще один поцелуй.

Неважно, что у него могут быть неприятности, — он больше заботится о том, чтобы не подвергнуть ее риску. Он не хочет, чтобы это поставило под угрозу ее выпускной или стипендию, и определенно не хочет терять ассистентку. Сохранять дистанцию до конца дня — лучшее, что он может сделать в надежде подавить эти чувства, но когда он бросает взгляд в другой конец комнаты и видит, как она смотрит на него блестящими глазами, то чувствует, что близок к провалу. Звенит звонок на третий урок; он прочищает горло, проводит рукой по волосам и собирается сосредоточиться на чем угодно, кроме вкуса губ Рей Ниима.

*

Разумеется, Бену не удается не думать о Рей весь третий урок. Он отведен под экзамен по творческому письму, поэтому его не могут отвлечь ни лекция, ни вопросы студентов. Он проводит большую часть урока, наблюдая за ней из-за своего компьютера; Рей ни разу не встречает его взгляд. Жалеет ли она, что поцеловала его? Или он все не так понял, и на самом деле он ей совсем не нравится? Она могла сказать все это, просто чтобы быть милой, а он воспользовался ситуацией и поцеловал ее. Он чувствует себя полным козлом и ничего не может сделать, кроме как кипеть от смущения и злости на самого себя.

Как только раздается звонок на обед, он пытается пробраться через море студентов, чтобы подойти к ней и все обсудить, но она слишком быстрая и вылетает из класса по направлению к парковке намного раньше, чем он добирается до ее стола. Он вздыхает и качает головой. Он мог бы просто написать или позвонить ей, но не хочет опозориться или причинить ей еще большие неудобства. Он постарается застать ее одну до конца дня, чтобы они могли поговорить, но до тех пор, похоже, ему придется погрязнуть в жалости к себе.

Она возвращается за несколько минут до начала пятого урока, но разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Бросает на него взгляд и быстро отворачивается, в конце концов заканчивая разговор и возвращаясь к своему столу. Вместо того чтобы сразу сесть, она берет в руки стопку бумаг и ноутбук.

— Рей? Что... 

— Мне нужно наверстать кое-что. Пойду поработаю в библиотеке, если можно. Меньше... отвлекающих факторов, — бормочет она, едва глядя на него. 

У него падает сердце: они никогда не говорили друг с другом так холодно, и он ненавидит то, что больше не может увидеть ее теплые глаза или яркую улыбку.

— Понимаю. Я найду тебя, если мне что-нибудь понадобится. — Он старается выглядеть как можно более профессионально, пряча руки в карманы, а она смотрит в сторону. 

Кивнув, она медленно выходит из класса, а его ученики начинают просачиваться внутрь. Он может лишь вздохнуть и постараться сосредоточиться. У него получится справиться с безответными чувствами — он делал это почти всю свою школьную жизнь. Никому не был нужен высокий нескладный парень с большими ушами и руками, любивший играть в «Рыцарей Рен», и он уверен, что, если бы они с Рей учились вместе, она, конечно, была бы привлекательной и популярной спортсменкой, за которой бегала бы вся школа. Он был бы для нее пустым местом и проводил все время в тоске, а она бы обедала с капитаном футбольной команды.

Из печальных мыслей его вырывает звонок, и он возвращается к своему месту перед классом, чтобы начать урок.

*

Господи, ему совсем не стоит этого делать. Но когда он вспомнил, что его шестой и седьмой классы отправились на экскурсии, то понял, что не собирается просто сидеть и падать духом из-за Рей. Он осторожно проходит по на первый взгляд безлюдной библиотеке в поисках знакомых каштановых кудрей. Ни за одним из столов ее нет, и он со вздохом говорит себе, что, скорее всего, она ушла, потому что не могла оставаться здесь после утреннего кошмара. Смирившись, он бродит по проходам между рядами книг.  
Его захлестнула волна ностальгии: он вспомнил, как проводил здесь обеды и свободные уроки, читая, вместо того чтобы проводить время со своими немногочисленными друзьями. Погружение в сюжет нового фантастического боевика и попытки выучить португальский язык помогали заполнить одинокое время. Бен так глубоко погружен в свои размышления, что у него едва хватает времени, чтобы среагировать, когда он врезается в другого человека. Он инстинктивно тянет руку, чтобы поддержать его, и ахает, почувствовав знакомый запах шампуня с розами и ванилью.

— Рей. Черт возьми, прости, я ... — извиняется он, понимая, что в очень похожей ситуации они оказывались ранее. 

Она смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и Бен помогает ей снова встать прямо.

— Мистер Соло, извините. Я не смотрела, куда иду...

— И мы опять вернулись к «мистеру Соло», ха, — небрежно произносит он, стараясь, чтобы это звучало не так подавленно, как он себя чувствует. Она ставит между ними барьер, барьер, который он так хочет разрушить собственными руками.

Опустив взгляд, она качает головой и запинается, когда говорит:

— Прости. Я ужасно себя чувствую. Я не должна была ставить тебя в такое положение. Просто... Ты так давно мне нравился, я просто увлеклась и...

Его сердцебиение учащается в десять раз, а глаза расширяются. 

— Постой... я тебе нравлюсь? 

В ответ на его удивление она, кажется, тоже удивляется и кивает.

— Конечно... а как же иначе? Ты такой умный и смешной, не говоря уже о том, насколько, черт возьми, привлекательный. — С нервным смешком она машет в его сторону, будто это самый очевидный факт. 

На его губах появляется изумленная улыбка. 

— Рей... ты нравишься мне с тех пор, как впервые вошла в мой класс. Я не хотел показаться психом или вести себя непрофессионально, но я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Ты такая добрая, мягкая и красивая, и я не думал, что ты захочешь иметь дело с таким, как я. 

Внезапно она оказывается к нему куда ближе и, опуская взгляд, берет его за руку.

— Бен... я всегда мечтала о таком парне, как ты, — шепчет она, поднимаясь на цыпочки и целуя его. 

Он не думал, что такое возможно, но этот поцелуй оказывается лучше первого — возможно, потому что в нем нет двусмысленности, но есть полное подтверждение того, что его чувства взаимны. Свободной рукой он касается ее лица, рисуя большим пальцем круги на щеке, желая оказаться как можно ближе к ней.  
Поцелуй довольно быстро теряет свою сдержанность; отпустив его руку, Рей притягивает его к себе за шею, и, обняв ее за талию, он толкает ее к книжным полкам. Их поцелуй беспорядочный и прекрасный: она мягко прикусывает его нижнюю губу, его язык беспрепятственно исследует ее рот. Он слышит ее тихий вздох, едва начинает оставлять поцелуи на шее, наслаждаясь ощущением прикосновения к ее мягкой нежной коже. Свободная рука поднимается к ее груди, и он сжимает ее через ткань, вызывая у нее приглушенный стон, а затем она толкается в него бедрами. Он хочет сделать с ней все, даже не думая о возможных последствиях того, что взрослого учителя могут застукать в библиотеке с его ассистенткой. Бен замедляет их темп и осыпает поцелуями ее лицо, прежде чем отстраниться, но не разжимает объятия, удерживая ее у книжных полок. Оба не могут сдержать смех. 

— Должна признаться, это намного лучше, чем все, что у меня было в средней школе, — размышляет она и хихикает.

— Аналогично, — бормочет он. — Ты бы даже не взглянула на меня, если бы мы вместе учились.

— Ты что, шутишь? — усмехается она в ответ. — Я каждый день после школы играла в «Рыцарей Рен» и просто убила бы за внимание со стороны кого-то вроде тебя.

— Черт подери, я тоже каждый день играл в «Рыцарей Рен»! — шепчет он, ахая от изумления, и быстро целует ее; она хихикает в его губы. — Ты просто девушка моей мечты. 

Она тут же возвращает его губы к своим, проводя рукой по его волосам и пытаясь почувствовать каждую его клеточку.

— Бен… — вздыхает она ему в губы. 

Это самый приятный звук, который он когда-либо слышал, и он больше всего на свете хочет слышать его снова и снова до конца своей жизни.

— Позволь мне пригласить тебя на свидание, милая. Пожалуйста, — тихо шепчет он, оставляя на ее губах еще один сладкий поцелуй, и смотрит на нее. Она отвечает ему кивком, улыбаясь и хихикая. 

— Конечно, Бен. Я буду рада.

Он ухмыляется, все еще не в силах поверить, что действительно нравится этой красивой молодой женщине. Он намерен доказывать, что достоин этого, каждую минуту каждого дня. 

— Пойдем отсюда. Я взрослый мужчина, но мисс Версио меня все еще пугает. 

Она издает один из тех искренних прекрасных смешков, которые он так любит, переплетает их пальцы, и вместе они выходят из библиотеки.

*

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Рей стала его девушкой. Он спросил ее об этом сразу после того первого свидания на пирсе. Она выглядела такой красивой с остатками ванильного пломбира на щеке, что он просто не смог сдержаться. Рей засмеялась и сказала «да», целуя его, пока он пытался слизать с ее лица мороженое. Им было так легко вместе во время совместных обедов и свободных уроков; иногда они тискались или целовались в кладовке, если у них было время. Он чувствовал себя как влюбленный подросток, явно компенсируя недостаток привязанности после средней школы. Они всегда вели себя профессионально перед студентами и другими преподавателями, черпая силу в мимолетных взглядах и ухмылках в течение дня.

Зайдя вместе в класс перед первым уроком однажды утром, они замечают, что почти все ученики уже сидят за партами, хихикают и болтают друг с другом. Странно, все они собрались еще до звонка, но еще больше его сбивает с толку написанный на доске вопрос.

Рейло случилось?

Да Нет

||||| ||||| ||||| ||||| |||||

Бен замирает, раскрыв рот, а Рей прячет смех ладонью и качает головой, бросая на учеников веселый взгляд. 

— Рейло? — ошеломленно спрашивает он. Это ему тоже нужно посмотреть в Urban Dictionary?

— Это имя нашей пары: Рей и Соло, — хихикает она, кладя свои вещи на стол; он откашливается. 

— Думаешь, мы были недостаточно осторожны? — с ухмылкой шепчет она. 

Он чувствует, что ей это нравится, — дразнить его, особенно перед учениками, которые и так знают, что что-то происходит.

— Так, успокаиваемся. Давайте разберемся с этим, хорошо? — начинает он, пробираясь через море столов и ухмылок. — Да, мы с мисс Ниима теперь в отношениях. 

Он делает паузу, чтобы ученики могли поулюлюкать и покричать о своем восторге, а друзья дали друг другу пять и обменялись радостными «Я знал!», а затем снова пытается их успокоить. 

— Я говорю это, потому что мы только что поставили в известность директора и гарантируем, что по-прежнему будем вести себя профессионально и без нарушения правил выставления оценок. Я не хочу, чтобы наши дела отвлекали вас от учебы. Дошло?

— Дошло, — хором откликаются они.

Он кивает и смотрит на Рей; впечатленная, она ухмыляется и кусает губу.

В завершение он хлопает в ладоши.

— Есть вопросы?

— Да, когда вы оба официально начали встречаться? 

— Где было ваше первое свидание?

— Вы уже целовались?

— Вы и Рей поженитесь?

Класс разражается неконтролируемыми вопросами, и Бен сжимает переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. Рей довольно смеется, а несколько девушек, сидящих рядом с ней, подмигивают и ухмыляются.

— Так, я не это имел в виду! — почти на полном серьёзе говорит он, заставляя учеников снова успокоиться. — А теперь, если вы закончили играть в сводников, приступим к сегодняшнему блицопросу.

Как только он записывает вопрос и класс начинает писать, он садится за стол и достает телефон, чтобы прочитать новое сообщение.

Рей: Ооооо, большой страшный мистер Соло покраснел у всех на глазах. Как это мило

Бен: Осторожнее, мисс Ниима. Иначе мне придется вас наказать.

Рей: Нагнешь меня к столу? Уверяю, я очень жду этого наказания ;)

Бен: Негодница. Займусь тобой позже. Если не закончишь с оценкой этих тестов, тебя будет ждать гораздо большее, детка.

Рей: Да, сэр. Я постараюсь быть для вас хорошей девочкой.

Он в замешательстве отрывается от телефона, пытаясь подавить возрастающее возбуждение, и хмурится, глядя на Рей в другом конце комнаты. Она кусает губу и хлопает ресницами.

Этот учебный год будет долгим.


End file.
